The present disclosure relates to a touch panel.
Capacitive type touchscreens may include a plurality of electrodes having a predetermined pattern and defining a plurality of nodes in which changes in capacitance are generated by touch interactions. In the plurality of nodes distributed on a two-dimensional plane, a change in self-capacitance or a change in mutual-capacitance may be generated by a touch interaction. Coordinates of a touch interaction may be calculated by applying a weighted average method, or the like, to the changes in capacitance generated in the plurality of nodes.
In a touch panel, a sensing electrode recognizing a touch interaction may include indium tin oxide (ITO). However, indium is a rare earth metal which is relatively expensive and has accordingly low competitiveness in price. In addition, global indium reserves are expected to be severely depleted within the next decade, such that a stable supply thereof may not be possible.
Accordingly, a research for forming electrodes using opaque conductive wires has been conducted, wherein electrodes formed of the conductive wires have excellent electrical conductivity and may allow for currents to be smoothly supplied as compared with ITO or a conductive polymer.
In the case that such opaque conductive wires are used as electrodes for the touchscreens, the conductive wires are designed to have a fine line width and a regular pattern in order to prevent the conductive wires from being seen by users. However, since an aperture ratio of the electrode in a portion thereof adjacent to a bezel area of the touch panel is sharply reduced and regularity of the conductive wires is lost, the portion adjacent to the bezel area may be somewhat dark when viewed and the conductive wires in the portion may be able to be seen by the user.